The 1st Annual Newsie Awards
by fiffifofum
Summary: Special newsies get recognized for their outstanding achievements as, well . . . newsies! Lots of good fun inside, please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own _Newsies_, Disney does, and no they won't share.  All characters, places, etc. related to _Newsies_ are owned by Disney as well.  I own everything else, except for two of the original characters, they own themselves, but I suppose I own their characterization and such, so La Ti Da.

**Authors Note:**  Yeah folks, that's right, I reposted it.  Fanfiction.net tried to bring me down, but I wouldn't let 'em.  That's what I call stickin' it to the man! . . . except not really because the story can't be interactive anymore. . . ::cries::  but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review, so please . . . review.  Anyway, for those of you who have never read this before disregard those first several statements.  The prologue is a little bit creepy, but the rest of the fic should be pretty light-hearted and hopefully just lots of good fun.  **Warning**  There will be some swearing, I'm sure, and most likely some sexual innuendo, because, try as I might, I can't seem to get my mind out of the gutter!  Haha, good times.  Anyhoo, I hope I don't offend anybody and I apologize in advance if I do.  There, I think that covers everything . . . enjoy!

* * * * * * *  Prologue * * * * * * * 

"Hello?  Is somebody there?"  Medda rose from her couch and headed for the door.  She kept hearing noises coming from the hall, but had tried to ignore them, assuming it was just one of the stagehands cleaning up for the show tomorrow night.  For the past few minutes, though, a feeling of unease had begun to seep into her and she couldn't ignore it any longer.  She had to find out where the noises were coming from.  She stepped out into the hall and listened intently for the noise to come again and it sounded somewhere down the hall.

"Hello?"  She called again, but there was no answer.  She was starting to become worried.  Had it been one of the stage boys he would have answered her.  The noise came again, a light tapping on wood, like someone's footsteps.  She followed the sounds all about the theatre, back to the wings and finally to center stage.  The noise stopped and Medda stood there, alone in the dark theatre.  Several minutes passed before she decided to leave the stage for the comfort of her dressing room.  As she turned to go a bright spotlight came on, blinding her momentarily.  She looked about frantically, her heart beginning to pound more quickly, but she could not see anything.  A snicker sounded from somewhere in the theatre, echoing off the walls and bouncing about the grand hall.  Medda began to tremble in fear.

"Who . . . who's there?!" she cried, a sensation of horror washing over her as she heard footsteps approaching.  They stopped just several feet in front of her, and she could hear someone breathing heavily, sensing the malevolent presence that had filled the room.  "What do you want?"

There was no response, just a slight snicker that seemed to stop before it had even started.  Then, from out of nowhere it seemed, Medda was grabbed.  It felt like there were one hundred hands on her, but there were only two.  Two hands that belonged to this mystery person who had taunted her from the shadows.  In a matter of moments, Medda found herself tied with rope, being dragged backstage and through the halls.  She closed her eyes, praying for this person to go away when the movement stopped.  She heard a door opening and opened her eyes just in time to see herself dragged into a closet, her closet.  The lights were off, but Medda could make out the figure of the person who had accosted her.  It was a woman, but Medda couldn't make out her face.

"Why are you doing this?"  Medda pleaded, but to no avail.  Her attacker just shook her head and scoffed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," came her assailant's only response.  The door was slammed in Medda's face, shrouding her in blackness.  Her head began to swirl and she became dizzy with fright.  The last sound she heard before she blacked out was the maniacal laughter of her captor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Medda obviously would like to know what that was all about, would you like to know?  If so, you must review.  


	2. Chapter 1: Whadda Ya Mean Nominated?

**Author's Note:** Mwahahahahahahahahah. Hope you are enjoying it so far.  Now we get down to the nitty gritty and see what this story is all about. ENJOY!

* * * * * Chapter 2 * * * * * 

"Hey fellas!  If we'se are all goin ta make it to Medda's on time for da show tonight we'se bettah git ready soon.  Show starts in a little while and we'se want front row seats fuh dis one.  I hoid dere's gonna be some big surprises."  Jack walked through the bunk room prompting his newsies into action.

"Ya know, Jacky-boy, we'se all been waitin' to go ta Medda's all week.  Ya don't gotta try to get us goin'."  Race walked to the table beside his bunk from the wash room, where all the older boys were getting ready.  He grabbed his hat and his cigar and turned back to Jack.  "So big surprises huh?  What'd ya hear?"

"Didn't really hear much.  Just Spot told me dat he hoid from his liddle boidies dat Medda's has been closed up all day.  A lot a da stage boys couldn't even get in to go to woik.  Dere must be sumthin pretty big goin on insoide if Medda ain't lettin anybody in."  Race nodded, his interest sparked.  "Come on all youse bums, let's get goin!"  Jack called to the boys one more time before heading down the stairs.  

The newsboys filed out of the lodging house in a swarm, all shouting in their excitement.  They all loved going to the vaudeville shows and they hadn't been in a while.  The anticipation and animation in the group was almost tangible as they tramped down the quiet streets toward Irving Hall.  

Mere minutes of walking brought them to their destination.  They all filed into the theatre, joviality and merriment were mingling in the air.

"Hey Jacky-boy," came a commanding voice from the front of the house.  Jack turned to see Spot Conlon waving him over.  

"Heya Spot.  Whaddaya say?" 

"I say have a seat and get yaself a drink.  It's gonna be an excellent show."  Jack pulled up a seat next to Spot, Race and David joined them at the table.  The rest of the Manhattan newsies all made their way toward the stage, intermingling with Brooklyn and seating themselves as far to the front as they could.

They heard some strange music begin playing; it was a song none of them had ever heard.  The lights dimmed and the boys brushed off the strange feeling they had as they prepared themselves for the show.  The theatre went completely black a moment later and the boys edged forward in their seats a bit.  Then they all jumped as they heard the doors slam shut one by one.  A few of the boys yelped in despite of themselves.

"What's goin on Jack?" David queried, the fear apparent in his voice.  Jack only shook his head.  This was all so strange.  Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, several different spotlights came on and began roaming quickly over the large red curtain that concealed the stage.  They crisscrossed about and around, going every which-way and making the boys' heads spin.  A loud voice came booming over the now-faint music, drawing the attention of everybody in the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," began the ownerless voice in a very announcer-like fashion. "Welcome, to the First Annual Newsies Awards.  And now, here's your host, Fifi Kerfuffle."  The curtains opened to reveal a girl in a dark red dress and covered with pearls.  The spotlights stopped roaming and focused on her as she raised her arms above her head.  The house fell dead silent and crickets chirped.  The girl on stage lowered her arms and glowered out over the unresponsive audience, stamping her foot.

"Ahem," she mustered, clearing her throat meaningfully, only to be greeted by more silence.

"Applaud DAMN IT!" came the announcer voice once again.  The boys began clapping one by one until the entire audience was applauding.  The girl onstage beamed and took an exaggerated bow, a bit too exaggerated, though.  She leaned too far forward and lost balance, falling flat on her face.  The onlookers stopped clapping and a few snickered at the girl who was now trying to right herself.  When she finally got back on her feet she raised her head to address the spectators.

"Hello everyone.  I hope you're all excited because this is going to be a night you'll never forget!  My name is Fifi Kerfuffle, and I will be hosting this grand event that I created myself.  Before we get started, I'll explain the rules—"

"Hold it!"  Fifi's gaze snapped toward Jack who had stood up and was advancing toward the stage.

"What's the problem," she questioned.

"What's goin on heah.  Wheah's Medda and who are you?"  Fifi sighed.

"What's going on here is the First Annual Newsies Awards.  Medda left last night for Boston, she won't be back for some time.  I am Fifi Kerfuffle, the host and creator of the First Annual Newsies Awards, as I have already told you."  She stared at the boy in front of her before continuing.  "And you, Jack Kelly, are causing a disturbance.  If you weren't nominated in so many categories I would have you thrown out."  Jack stared at her, a confused look crossing his plastic-like face.

"Whadda ya mean nominaded?"

"Well, I was just about to get to that before I was so rudely interrupted by _you_.  Now, go back to your seat, please, and we'll get back to the show."  Jack shrugged and turned to go back to his seat.  He hadn't even picked up on the fact that this odd girl had known his name.  He just sat back down and turned his attention back toward the stage.  "Now that that's all settled, I will tell you how this is gonna work.  There are many categories that pertain to all of you newsies in some fashion.  For example; best voice, best dancer, best hair, and best pelvic thrust, just to name a few.  Many of you have been nominated for at least one or more categories—"

"—what's nominated mean?"  Fifi turned her attention toward the owner of the voice, preparing to yell for being interrupted.  When she saw that the person who had spoken had been Mush, though, she simply smiled.

"Oh, Mushy, you're so sweet.  Nominated means you have been made eligible to win the award for one of the categories.  Several newsies are picked for each category, and then, the voters pick the winner, and that person gets one of these."  She held up a golden trophy award shaped as a boy carrying a pape.  There were several ooh's and ahh's from the audience and Fifi smiled, happy that the boys were beginning to get into the whole idea as she had predicted they would.

"Who votes?" Spot stood up from his seat making it known that he was the one who had spoken.  Fifi turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she retorted.  Spot's anger flared and he started toward the stage.  Fifi noticed this and panicked, shouting "and you can't soak me, cuz I'm the host, and because you'll be disqualified, and . . .  and"  now she was grasping, "you're too sexy to be mean!"  She laughed awkwardly, as she waited to see what Spot would do.  She may have been in charge, but she was intimidated by Spot Conlon as much as any other person was.

"You'se just bettuh watch yourself, goil," he admonished, sending her a piercing glare that caused chills to run up and down her spine.  Spot sat back down in his seat and began twirling the liquid in his glass as he tried to take in as much of his surroundings as possible.  It was a strange situation, and he would spend all night trying to get to the bottom of it if he had to. 

"Now," started Fifi, trying to gloss over the previous hullabaloo and get back on track, "I have several people who will be helping me out during this program and I'll take this time to introduce them.  The voice you heard earlier belongs to KP, she will be announcing little tidbits of information every now and again as well as conversing with me about general things.  There will be a woman circulating among you, asking you questions about whatever is going on and conducting quick interviews with the winners _and_ the losers.  Her name is Rae-Rae.  You will be nice and kind to her and treat her like the lady that she is.  If you disrespect her I'll make you pay.  There will be some other people who you will see, but less frequently and I will introduce them as they come into the picture.  Now that that's all settled, are there any questions?"  

Fifi glanced out over the house expectantly.  She saw only one hand raised.  "Yes, Blink, what is your question?"

"Well, not to be rude or anythin', but me and some a da odduh guys was wonderin'. . . "

"Yes . . .?"

"What kinda a name is Fifi Kerfuffle?  I mean we'se got some weid names among us but nuttin dat strange, where'd ya come up wid it?"

"Well, I never.  How dare you be so rude, my name isn't weird in the slightest, it's inventive if it's anything at all.  Now, if there are no more questions we will continue."  She didn't wait to see if there were any more questions, instead she went right along to announce the first category.

"Throughout history, there have been many a great head of hair.  This first category is to honor those who have maintained high-quality hair despite their penury.  And the nominees are—" KP's voice then came, filling the theatre with its sound accompanied by the classic 'announcing the nominees' music and sound effects.

"Mush . . . Spot Conlon . . . Dutchy . . . and Bumlets."  When KP finished announcing the nominees the spotlight came back on and focused on Fifi who now held an envelope in her hand.  She unfolded the envelope and looked out across the company.  She watched as the boys all inched forward in their seats, milking the moment for all it was worth.

"And the winner of the Newsie Award for 'best hair' is . . ."

* * * * *

**Author's Note:**  Gasp?! Suspense?! Beautiful Cliffhanger how I love thee, hopefully that will prompt you all to review (hint hint nudge nudge)  

This story is not interactive!  Having an interactive fic is against ff.net rules, which I found out the hard way, so I'm sorry, but the outcome of each category cannot be in the hands of the reader.  That being said, though, remember that there is nothing wrong with making suggestions and such.  Some of these categories have pre-determined conclusions, but most of them don't, so bear that in mind.  Also, if anybody has any ideas for other categories I would love to hear them!  

Thanks for reading and please please please please please please PUH-lease review!  Think of it as a service to the community, that community being me! Thanks!


End file.
